Is he looking at us?
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron and jackson decide to spice up their relationship with something Indian. Rated M due to nature of content. One shot. Guy on guy on guy! You have been warned. Do not read if you are easily offended.


'Is he looking at us?' Aaron whispered to Jackson as they sat in the pub.

Across the bar Nikhil kept looking over, trying to be discrete but failing miserably. He couldn't take his eyes of the couple. He wished he was with them but he was so shy coming out was never an option for him and as for hitting on guys especially when they were a couple, well that was never going to happen either now was it. They were together and they probably wouldn't be up for an addition. He could fantasise though, that was allowed. He turned back to the bar and looked into his pint glass with a sigh.

'I wondering what he's thinking' Aaron whispered to Jackson as the older man caught Nikhil looking again.

'Bet he wishes he was where I am' Jackson whispered back, his gaydar picking up on the major vibes being sent their way.

'Nah, don't be soft, he'd never want to be with me. I bet it's you he's looking at, why wouldn't he. You look gorgeous tonight' Aaron blushed furiously as he finished saying this as he never usually acknowledged how good looking his boyfriend was.

Jackson turned, a look of shock on his face 'That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me'

instinctively leaning toward Aaron Jackson brushed his lips fleetingly across the mechanics lips. Aaron gasped and moved to pull away but then changed his mind and put his hand on the back of Jackson's head and pulling him further into the kiss. So engrossed was he that he totally forgot that he was in the Woolie in front of people he knew. He kissed Jackson with a passion he thought was only possible in doors.

'Do you want to get out of here?' he panted. Jackson's eyes dilating at the husky sound coming from his lover.

'Oh yeah!' he mumbled back.

Grabbing Aaron's hand he pulled the mechanic up into standing and they moved toward the door. Sensing the movement Nikhil looked around sighing to himself, if only, he thought.

Jackson caught sight of Nikhil and a thought came to him 'Ever thought of a threesome' he whispered to Aaron.

'You what?' Aaron spat out.

'I think Nikhil would be up for it if you wanted to try it' Jackson said to the mechanic.

'Seriously?' Aaron looked at him and inclined his head in agreement. 'I'm game, if you are'

Jackson eyed Nikhil and motioned with his head for him to follow them.

Nikhil couldn't believe it, he was being propositioned by the gay couple of the village. He practically jumped from the bar stool and followed the lads outside.

'Hey, how are you' Jackson said to Nikhil as the latter exited the pub.

'Eh, I'm ok. Look I'm sorry if this is about me looking at you two. I just ..eh..no it doesn't...' Nikhil stuttered to a halt, he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

'Look, I know this is a bit left field but do you want to come back with us, no strings' Jackson said baldly, putting the cards on the table so to speak.

'Eh, seriously' Nikhil said clearly shocked at the open invitation.

'Yeah, we're serious' Aaron said, a glint of something mischievous in his eye.

The lads turned to walk towards Smithy and smiled at as a confused and eager Nikhil followed behind. The smiles had made his mind up and he followed like an eager puppy dying to be stroked. He laughed quietly to himself at that thought, I'll definitely be stroked tonight he thought. 

'Aaron, I think we need ground rules before this happens' Jackson whispered. 'What do you say to only us kissing, we can fuck or be fucked by him but I only want you kissing me.'

'Yeah, I agree, kissing is so personal. You can distance yourself from the sex trust me!' Aaron replied smiling at the thought of how he'd managed to distance himself from sex with girls.

When they finally reached Smithy, the rules as few as there were had been agreed between the couple. Nikhil entered Smithy behind them and they went into the kitchen.

'We need some ground rules first Nikhil. Protection is not optional. No kissing between us and you. This is just sex. Are you up for it?' Jackson said, quite forcefully. His voice turned Aaron on so much it was ridiculous!

'Yeah, I'm up for it' Nikhil said smiling looking down at the front of his already tented trousers.  
Cocking an eyebrow Aaron moved towards the older man and stroked his hand across the front of his trousers.

'Now that's what I like to see' he said with a smirk.

Jackson and Aaron led Nikhil up to the bedroom removing their jackets as they went. Once inside they sat Nikhil on the bed and started kissing each other. Aaron's hands roamed all over Jackson's body, both men were already feeling very aroused at the thought of a third member in the room.

Jackson slowly moved his hands down Aaron's torso until he reached the hem of Aaron's pale blue t-shirt. He started to lift it slowly over his torso and head while looking at Nikhil to see how he was. Nikhil had started to stroke himself through his clothes, his obvious erection straining to be released from its housing. With a final tug Jackson removed Aaron's top leaving the younger man bare chested. He turned Aaron to face Nikhil and slowly Aaron moved towards the other man. He knelt in front of Nikhil and slowly started to unzip his trousers. Jackson took off his own top while Aaron was busy with Nikhil.

Jackson moved to the other side of the bed and moved Nikhil down onto the bed from behind, Nikhil's erection now freed and standing proudly to attention. While Aaron was on the floor in front of Nikhil Jackson started to unbutton the darker man's shirt trailing kisses as he did so until his head was down at the bottom of Nikhil's torso so close to Aaron he could feel the younger mans breath.

As Aaron took Nikhil throbbing cock in his mouth the darker man gasped with the sensation. He'd never had a man go down on him before let alone two men making his body do extraordinary things. His torso was being assaulted by tiny kisses and bites by Jackson as Aaron's strong tongue was flicking against his rock hard cock.

With Nikhil's cock still in his mouth Aaron tugged the other mans trousers and boxers fully off. Jackson's hand was lowering his own zip to release his straining cock. Aaron's eyes and his locked all the time. Nikhil's breaths began coming quicker and the pulse strengthened, before he could come though Aaron released him and quickly removed his own trousers. Jackson did the same all the while fisting his rock hard member.

Aaron moved over to the prone man on the bed and lifted him up, flipping him over so his knees were on the floor and his elbows on the bed he said to Jackson 'Do you want to do him first?'

Nikhil was so compliant it was amazing. Jackson moved to the bedside table and removed some lube and a condom as Aaron moved around to sit in front of Nikhil.

'You wanna suck it?' Aaron said with a smile

Nikhil just smiled as he placed his luscious lips around Aaron's member.

As Aaron began moaning Jackson took the lube and squirted some on his fingers

'I'm gonna start by putting one finger in' he whispered to Nikhil. Slowly sliding the digit in to the extremely tight man Nikhil gasped and nearly deep throated Aaron's member as a result. He pulled back as Jackson's finger pulsed deeper hitting the sweet spot. Slowly a second and third digit entered his ass, moving in rhythm with Nikhil's motions on Aaron's cock. Soon enough Jackson pulled his fingers out and said 'Take your mouth off Aaron, you might bite down when I enter you'

Nikhil released Aaron's dick with a pop and as Jackson put the tip of his sheathed dick at his entrance he froze a little bit.

'You sure you want to do this' Jackson asked.

'Oh yeah' breathed Nikhil, lust making his already dark eyes black and his voice husky. Jackson thrust into Nikhil as he looked into Aaron's eyes. Once inside Nikhil moved his mouth back to Aaron's member. He slowly moved Aaron forward so he could put one finger inside Aaron and pulse inside him in time with Jackson.

Jackson leant over Nikhil as he was solidly pounding him and took Aaron's lips in his with hunger and passion.

This was a sight to behold Aaron kissing Jackson as Jackson fucked Nikhil from behind while Nikhil was finger fucking and sucking Aaron off.

Before too long the passion began to reach a crescendo. Jackson could feel the heat building in the base of his dick and he knew he was close. Suddenly Aaron pulled Nikhil's mouth from his dick and moved to the bedside table. He grabbed a condom and quickly sheathed the darker man as Jackson slowed his pace finally understanding what Aaron was up to. Aaron grabbed the lube and squirted some on his hand and Nikhil's sheathed dick and slid between the darker man and the side of the bed.

Slowly fisting Nikhil to full hardness he slowly guided him to his entrance and with a thrust back took the full length of Nikhil into him in one go.

As Jackson began increasing his pace Nikhil began fucking Aaron at the same pace. In, out, in, out, the pace increasing slightly as their breathing became more ragged.

Slowly Jackson's hand reached around and grabbed Aaron's dick and as soon as he did this Aaron came all over his bedspread. This caused his internal spasming which caused Nikhil to come inside him. As Jackson felt Nikhil come the contraction of his internal muscles started to bring Jackson to his own climax. Grunting as he finally came inside the darker man.

The three of them were leaning against each other sweating, breathing heavily and fully sated.

Jackson removed himself from Nikhil with an obscene plop. As Nikhil withdrew from Aaron he couldn't believe what he'd just done. Not only had he lost his gay virginity, he'd lost it to two men practically at once. Now that had to be a record!

As the three of them cleaned themselves up Jackson moved over to Aaron.

'You ok love' he asked placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips.'

'Couldn't be better.' Aaron said with a smirk 'Thanks Nikhil that was an experience. You ok after it?'

'Eh yeah, fine. Bit surprised at myself though. I've never done that before. As in with men or ever actually'

'Well there's a first time for everything' Jackson said smiling.

The three men traipsed down the stairs each in their own little world.

Nikhil couldn't believe what had happened. Jackson couldn't believe Aaron had agreed and realised that he really was in love with him and Aaron couldn't believe that he'd just had a threesome.


End file.
